


[Podfic] Five Times Rachel Was a Bartender

by dapatty



Category: Fringe, Life (TV), Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Star Trek, Top Gear (UK) RPF, Torchwood
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's)  Rachel tends bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Five Times Rachel Was a Bartender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Times Rachel Was a Bartender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444) by [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/292015031401.zip) | **Size:** 5.9 MB | **Duration:** 00:06:16
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/292015031402.zip) | **Size:** 3.9 MB | **Duration:** 00:06:16

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to bessemerprocess for having BP! I was stoked to find I could immediately record this gem to express my love of it. ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
